Centrality
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Bestuurlijke Organisatie | oprichter = | leiding = Scrivinir Rokur Gepta (tijdens New Order) | locatie = Outer Rim | moedermaatschappij = | dochteronderneming = | producten = | oprichting = 3.350 BBY | opheffing = | affiliatie = Hutt Empire Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} 250px|thumb|Oswaft De Centrality was een zelfstandige regio in het universum, gelegen in The Slice en ten noordoosten van Hutt Space. Geschiedenis Hoewel er nooit iets extreem spectaculair heeft plaatsgevonden en de regio nooit in het centrum van de belangstelling stond, werd de Centrality opgericht in 3.350 BBY als een onafhankelijk territorium. Ondanks deze onafhankelijkheid bleef de regio altijd onder invloed van de Hutts staan omwille van de nabijheid van Hutt Space. De inwoners werden Centrans genoemd en startten in de eerste plaats met hun territorium om zich los te rukken van corrupte regeringen. In de eerste plaats werd er samengewerkt op gebied van handel, defensie en vervolgens werd er een coalitie gevormd van planeten die de Centrality werd genoemd. De Hutt waren niet echt geïnteresseerd om deze langgerekte regio in te lijven, maar ze drukten wel hun stempel op het bestuur dat op Erilnar zetelde. Dit bestuur bestond hoofdzakelijk uit Mensen, maar de Hutts lijfden een dik aandeel binnen van de Life Crystals en ze domineerden de markt voor de Zebitrope Lesai Narcotics. Tijdens de val van de Republic was de Centrality niet zo’n veilige plaats om te verblijven. Depressies sloegen toe op industriële planeten en op Agriworlds waardoor er veel producties stillagen of oogsten mislukten. De centrale regering was niet rijk genoeg om in te grijpen en de rijkere stelsels interesseerden zich niet in de problemen elders. Nadat Palpatine het Galactic Empire opstartte werd de Centrality ingelijfd maar mocht het dezelfde autonomie als onder de Hutts bewaren. De regio werd op economisch vlak bijgestaan De enige actie die Palpatine stelde was de leiding van de Centrality even voor de Battle of Yavin kortstondig overlaten aan Rokur Gepta. Rond die periode beleefde Lando Calrissian enkele avonturen in deze regio. De Rebel Alliance had wel wat cellen in het gebied, maar de Centrality was te afgelegen om van strategisch belang te zijn. Leven & Ligging De meeste bezoekers in de Centrality verbleven in stelsels die makkelijk bereikbaar waren via de Perlemian Trade Route via het Cadma Conduit. In die regio vond men verschillende toeristische trekpleisters, zoals de Shipyards of Scillal, de University of Lekua, de Banks of Dela en de Asteroid Casinos in het Oseon System. De Arleen Loop was een route kortbij het Cadma Conduit waar zich het Rafa System en het Dela System bevonden. Het Rafa System was de plaats van de legendarische Sharu beschaving die na de ontdekking van de Mindharp of Sharu weer tot leven kwam. Uit deze groep stelsels leidde de Falko Run naar het oosten met de industriële planeet Ringneldia, de voedselproducent Dilonexa en de Quor'sav-wereld Uaua. Op het einde van de Falko Run lagen planeten die bekend stonden voor hun wilde dieren, zijnde Trammis III, Paulking XIV en Douglas III. De zogenaamde Open Sea was een gebied dat bijna geen sterren bevatte. Het was een gebied waarin talloze schepen verdwaalden of kwamen vast te zitten. In dit gebied leefden de Oswaft in ThonBoka. Tund en Renatasia III waren twee planeten die in afgelegen stelsels lagen, verwijderd van andere bewoonde planeten. Bron *The Essential Atlas *Star Wars Gamer 5 – A Campaign Guide to the Centrality *Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu *Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon *Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Galactic Regions category:Centrality category:Galactic Empire category:Galactic Republic